Device drivers are generally known, including a printer driver. Typically, printing from a computer occurs through the use of a printer driver. Upon either an application launch or during a print command load time, the application will call an instance of the printer driver. When, for example, printing slide presentation documents, users often print pages with too many solid black areas, which are both an undesired result as well as waste of toner or ink. The present invention arose out of the above concerns associated with processing of print images and detecting and avoiding printing of solid black areas in pages.